Silent Hill:Eclipse of The Darkness
THIS STORY ONLY CONTAINS VIOLENCE NOTHING ELSE Plot This is the story of the young 21 year old tourist Malcolm Mason son of Heather Mason is going to Silent Hill to tour it. Little does he knows the dark story of Silent Hill. Chapter I: A Broken Jeep? "Okay." said the young Malcolm "I can walk the rest here." "That'll be 30 dollars." said the taxi driver. Malcolm then gave the the taxi driver the money, While he was walking he saw a sign that said "Welcome To Silent Hill" Malcolm then saw a broken Jeep he went to check it out and saw a picture of his well-known mother Heather Mason. "Wait...? Isn't that mom? and grandpa?" said Malcolm confused. "Mom never told me about this? I better give her a call." Malcolm got no phone reception "That's strange..." said Malcolm. "Must be the area." Malcolm took a few pictures of some parts of Silent Hill. "Strange. Nobody is here... I'll check out the cafe." Malcolm went the Cafe and saw this cop. "Hello stranger." Said the female cop. "Ummm.... Hello?" said Malcolm. "Now what is a tourist doing in this town?" said the female cop. "My boss told me to come here. I was assigned to do this." said Malcolm. "My name is Catherine. Daughter of the former chief-of-police Cybil." "The names Malcolm. Son of Cheryl Mason." "Wait... You mean THE Cheryl Mason!!??" said Catherine. "Umm... Yeah. You got a problem with that?" said Malcolm. "She was once here in '99" said Catherine. "She is the daughter of Harry Mason. My grandfather." said Malcolm. "Harry eh? He was once here also looking for your mom" said Catherine. "She never told me this before. How do you know its true?' said Malcolm. "See that window?" Catherine was pointing at the window that the flying monster broke in '99 "That window been broken for almost a decade." said Catherine. "That doesn't prove anything im outta here!" said Malcolm. "Wait! Before you go you are gonna need one of theses." Catherine gave Malcolm a gun. A weird sense of Déjà vu. "Thanks" said Malcolm. Chapter II: A New Partner Malcolm was then walking. "Oh jeez, This place is so foggy!" said Malcolm complaining. "You got that right!" said Malcolm's girlfriend. "Jennifer! I told you not to follow me!!" said Malcolm angry. "But... I don't want to stay alone..." said Jennifer. Jennifer was like a child she didn't like being alone so she follows Malcolm wherever he goes. Malcolm took a big sigh. "Jennifer, Fine you can come but listen to whatever i say you hear me!?" said Malcolm. "By the way, Did you talk with my mom on the way here?" said Malcolm. "Yes! I told her you were heading to Silent Hill. And she didn't seem too happy about it. She told me she was heading here right now." said Jennifer. "What!!?" said Malcolm. "Yeah i don't think that she can mak- OH MY GOSH MALCOLM BEHIND YOU!!" Screamed Jennifer. "Wha..." In just a second Malcolm got a gun and shot the flying demon. "Where did you get that?" said Jennifer. "A cop gave it to me. Now i see why." said Malcolm. "Now you were saying that my mom is coming?" said Malcolm. "Yes Malcolm, She said she was coming." said Jennifer. "Well then, Next stop the school." said Malcolm. "Okay im coming." said Jennifer. "As always." replied Malcolm. Chapter III: The Scary School... soon to be edit... Category:Silent Hill Fanon Category:Fanon Category:Fangirl4545 Content